herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rikku
Rikku is a playable character in Final Fantasy X, and the sequel, Final Fantasy X-2. She is an Al Bhed girl. Tidus first met her when when he is trapped in the Underwater Ruins. Later, she joins his party. She is has an older brother who likes to pick on her for no reason. She was voiced by legendary voice actress Tara Strong, who also voiced Timmy Turner on The Fairly Oddparents, Omi on Xiaolin Showdown, Raven from Teen Titans, Bubbles Utonium on The Powerpuff Girls, both Princess Clara and Toot Braunstein on Drawn Together, and Harley Quinn in both the Batman Arkhamverse games and the Injustice games. Appearance In Final Fantasy X, Rikku has medium-length blonde hair in a ponytail and braided pigtails with orange feathers. She has the Al Bhed trademark green eyes with swirled pupils, although in FMV cutscenes in X-2, Rikku's eyes have normal pupils instead. When she is first met aboard the salvage ship, Rikku wears a full Al Bhed combat diving suit that conceals her identity. When she joins Yuna's pilgrimage and sheds the suit, she wears a pair of flared green short-shorts with an orange belt and an orange sleeveless tank-top with side straps and two long blue ribbons hanging from the back. She wears a pair of goggles around her neck, a pair of boots, a gauntlet and arm guard for her right arm and a large protective forearm mitt for her left. Around her right thigh she keeps a pouch for her alchemy materials and equipment. Rikku's nails are painted yellow. Despite carrying goggles around her neck and wearing them while salvaging and piloting machina, Rikku never wears her goggles again after she takes them off on the Moonflow. Personality In Final Fantasy X, Rikku is kind-hearted, spirited, happy-go-lucky, and energetic, which sometimes clashes with the more stoic group members. She looks up to Lulu as a role model, being impressed with her calm level-headed nature. Rikku tries to maintain a positive outlook but there is a stark contrast when she is upset, and despite her outwardly happy exterior, she carries some insecurities, particularly when it comes to her future and what she wants to be. Rikku is bilingual and skilled in chemistry and alchemy. She suffers from astraphobia, the fear of lightning, after a mishap involving Brother and a stray Thunder spell in her youth, but has overcome it by Final Fantasy X-2 by camping out in the Thunder Plains for a week. Rikku is also very loyal to Yuna—whom she affectionately calls "Yunie"—and is the most vocal opponent against the ongoing pilgrimage. She bonds with Tidus, perhaps because of their similar personalities and devotion to Yuna. In Final Fantasy X-2, remaining loyal to her cousin Yuna, Rikku continues to care about her welfare while encouraging her to have more fun in life. She is now Yuna's role model as Yuna sometimes copies her erratic behavior and unique expressions, though Rikku sometimes reprimands Yuna for using foul language. Rikku remains the ever upbeat and somewhat reckless individual, occasionally causing trouble for her friends, and also remains insecure about her future. Rikku fears snakes, sometimes shouting "Snake! Snake! Snaaaaaaake!" when entering battle against a snake-like enemy such as a Recoil. Navigation Category:Final Fantasy Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Thieves Category:Guardians Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Fairies Category:Siblings Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroic Heretics Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Adventurers Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Comic Relief Category:Magic Category:Brutes Category:Healers Category:Magical Girls Category:Elementals Category:Wrathful Category:Samurais Category:Psychics Category:Humanoid Category:Telekinetics Category:Book Heroes Category:Berserkers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Insecure Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Sensational Six Heroes